shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Percy
|only_appearance= |last_appearance= |creator(s)=Rev. W. Awdry |uk_voice_actor=Nigel Pilkington |us_voice_actor=Christopher Ragland |uk/us_voice_actor= |other_voice_actors= |name=Percy |title=Percy the Small Engine |nickname(s)=*Green Caterpillar with Red Stripes *Useless Little Bug (by Cranky) *Mite (by Cranky) *Steaming Lump of Scrap Iron *Little Green Goblin on Wheels *Slow Coach/Pokey Percy *Dirty Percy *Pudding/Bon Bon Percy |gender=Male |country=*England *Island of Sodor |affiliation=*Thomas' Branch Line *Steam Team |relative(s)= |basis=Avonside Saddle Tank |arrived_in_shopville= |visited_shopville= }}Percy is a green saddle tank engine who was brought to Sodor to help run the railway during the big engines' strike. He is one of the youngest engines on the North Western Railway and is quite cheeky, often getting himself into trouble with his attempts to play tricks on the other engines. Percy's favourite job is to deliver the mail, and he works on Thomas' Branch Line as a goods engine. Bio Percy: Percy is a cheeky but kind engine. He normally behaves well, yet he also gets himself in trouble by jumping into situations without adequately thinking them through first. He loves teasing other engines, especially bigger ones such as Gordon and James, but is always brought down to earth in due course by anyone who gives him the moral to learn, especially the Fat Controller. He can also be somewhat timid. Personality Percy is a funny and kind engine. He normally behaves well, yet he also gets himself in trouble by jumping into situations without adequately thinking them through first. He loves teasing other engines, especially bigger ones such as Gordon and James, but is always brought down to earth in due course by anyone who gives him the moral to learn, especially the Fat Controller. He can also be somewhat timid. Not only that, but Percy can be dumbfounded to even the simplest of words: he would say "dingy-fried" whereas anyone else would say "dignified", "demonstration" into "dimmer-station", "railway inspector" into "railway inspectacles", etc. Percy is incredibly accident-prone and has many accidents, sometimes due to his own silliness or his tricks backfiring. He holds the dubious record of the most accidents in one series - five; all of which happened in the second series - crashing into some buffers, falling into the sea, being pushed onto a brake van, colliding with a cart of lime and being hit by a falling crate of treacle. His silliest accident to date, however, was in the sixth series, when he slipped on oily rails and crashed through the chocolate factory and emerged covered in chocolate. Despite this, he always tries to do his best, learn from his mistakes and get his jobs done, a loyalty which Sir Topham Hatt has praised him for on many occasions. Although their friendship has been turbulent at times, Thomas is Percy's best friend. He is also good friends with Toby. While he has a small rivalry with Harold stemming from their race, they are always willing to help each other when in trouble. Percy can also be seen as an easy target for teasing by the big engines, especially whenever he has an accident or when he is afraid of something. He also has held a grudge from them about their tricking him into misinterpreting a signal, but silenced this with some help from Duck. This shows that, when nonsense goes too far, Percy will not stand for it and seek help to settle the matter for good, even if he faces a reprimanding from Sir Topham Hatt for it. Appearance Percy is an apple green tank engine with red and yellow lining. His number is painted on the sides of his cab in yellow with red lining and the lining around his cab windows is yellow. Appearances Shopkins Specials *'2019' - TylerTales: A Trip to Duluth Appearances in Marsha Mello's Adventures *Free the Roads *Chucklesome Trucks Voice Actors *Nigel Pilkington (UK) *Christopher Ragland (US) *Bruno Marçal (Brazil) *Radovan Vaculík (Czech Republic) *Troells Toya (Denmark) *Taisto Oksanen (Finland) *Tony Marot (France and French speaking Canada) *Robin Brosch (Germany) *Haris Grigoropoulos (Greece) *Szokol Peter (Hungary) *Yehonatan Magon (Israel) *Chiara Oliviero (Italy) *Chie Kōjiro (Japan) *Um Sang-hyun (South Korea) *Héctor Ireta de Alba (Latin America) *Reinder van der Naalt (The Netherlands) *Ingve Connolly Gran (Norway) *Grzegorz Drojewski (Poland) *Olga Kuznetsova (Russia) *Carmen Gambín (Spain) *Adam Fietz (Sweden) Trivia *One of Percy's models is currently on display in Japan at the Hara Model Railway Museum (previously on display at Nitrogen Studios), along with his large-scale model used for the spin-off series, The Pack (previously on display at Thomas Town). One of Percy's original face masks is also in possession of Twitter user ThomasTankMerch. *Percy is the only engine who is known to have been named by the Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt. *In the French narration of the first seven series, Percy is called "Pierre". *In the Greek narration of the first seven series, Percy is called "Jerry". From the thirteenth series onwards, Percy has been referred to with his original name. *Percy has been shown to be quite popular among several people who worked on the series: **According to Abi Grant on her website, Percy is her favourite character. **Britt Allcroft also stated he was her favourite character (due to him being green and cheeky). **Percy is also Mark Moraghan's favourite character, alongside Cranky. *Percy is the first character other than Thomas to be the protagonist in a special, with that special being Day of the Diesels, which he would later do again in Tale of the Brave. *In Thomas and the Rumours, Percy is stated to have a branch line, although it may have been mistaken for Thomas' Branch Line. *Percy was featured on the 1986 single cover along with Rheneas of Oh L'amour, a song by English synthpop duo Erasure. *Up until Rebecca's debut, Percy was the youngest Steam Team member, an outdated fact retained in his video for Meet the Steam Team. Category:Shopkins Cartoon Characters Category:Marsha Mello's Adventures Characters